


The Time Lord of Earth

by AlexaRaven



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Adoption, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jack, Bottoming from the Top, Cardiff, Dimensional Travel, Dirty Talk, Engagement, Explicit Language, F/M, Flat Holm, Het and Slash, Hurt Ianto Jones, Ianto's Coffee, Immortality, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Missionary Position, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Not Britpicked, Not Really Character Death, Pterosaurs, Rift (Torchwood), Same-Sex Marriage, Sex in a TARDIS, Sexy Times, Shower Sex, Sonic Screwdriver, Switching, T.A.R.D.I.S. - Freeform, Taken By The Rift, Temporary Character Death - Ianto Jones, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness, Time Lord Ianto Jones, Time Travel, Top Ianto, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaRaven/pseuds/AlexaRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it has been awhile since I have updated this. Sorry! real life tends to get in the way. Anyways here is the next chapter. to your enjoyment. </p>
<p>For those who have waited and commented and given me kudos on this, thank you, I hope this will be up to your standards and to your enjoyment!</p>
<p>Goddess bless <3 Alexa</p></blockquote>





	1. Prologue: A Rift In Time And Space

Bad Wolf Bay, Norway, Earth  
Alternative Universe  
April 12th 2009

It was a good day for a picnic as the sun was shining and the sky was very clear with minimal clouds marring it's azure elegance. The spring had come at last after a harsh and bitter Norwegian winter. Rose Tyler, was smiling as she was looking over at John Smith. He met her eyes and walked over to her and knelt down on the blanket with her and kissed her forehead tenderly and gently. He then kissed the top of his son's head a moment. Rose smiled as little Johnny lay in her arms asleep and peaceful.

John went and placed out plates for them. Rose kissed her son's forehead tenderly and placed him in the traveling playpen and she watched as the baby yawned a moment and snuggled up into a more peaceful sleep.

_::You look so much like your Daddy when you sleep.::_

These were her thoughts as she stood up and smiled as John had come over and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her ear. He looked down at the child with a smile and he just for a moment stood there holding Rose in his arms. They stood together and felt peace surrounding them.

"He is so beautiful Rose. I was very scared when you told me we were going to have a baby but looking at him now. It's as if we were always little John's parents. He's mine you know and sure okay maybe he's his but he is mine too and well Rose I.."

As John said this to her, Rose had been relaxed and closed her eyes and just felt the strong comforting arms that surrounded her. John Smith had become her comfort in a time of need and much stress in her life. She opened her eyes and tilted her head up to kiss her lover gently a moment and smiled. It was true technically little John was the Doctors child but since John and the Doctor were genetically the same as they were a part of each other.

John was human, John would grow old with her and the Doctor could not. Their one night of passion, a gift from the Doctor for that one night between them and as she looked over at her sleeping child, she could not regret it even for a moment.

She answered John simply as his words broke through her thoughts in that moment.

"I can't believe he'll be two soon. I'm so happy John. So blissfully happy and content. He's your son John. Our son and your his Daddy. I love you John."

As she told him this they walked hand and hand unto the blanket where their picnic fare sat waiting for them. As they cuddled up and began to eat, they became absorbed in each other. In doing so neither of them had noticed the sky growing more cloudy or felt the air become electrically charged.

"Rose I love you so much,will you marry me?"

John asked this as he knelt taking her hands in his and she nodded as he placed a ring on her finger and kissed him.

Suddenly there was a sound and they got up as it seemed for a moment the sky was full of electric charge. They both for a moment stood in awe as it was a beautiful cascade across the sky. Golden flashes and silver entwined shaping and shifting in the sky above them. Rose went to gathering the picnic basket and things as John went over and lifted their son up careful not to wake him up as he seemed to slumber peacefully on despite the now clash of thunder and the lightning that was consistently lighting up the skies above.

John handed Rose the baby and took the picnic basket from her and the portable play pen to the boot of the car and placed them inside. He smiled as he walked over and took their son in his arms walking back towards the car.

Johnny was playing with John's Fob watch as they walked to the car. John smiled and placed it in the child's pocket so he would not drop it. He looked down at his son a moment and kissed the little boy's face and felt so happy.

Rose looked up at her men a moment then down at the ring on her finger and smiled so happy she began to cry. It was perfect. Her life would be perfect now..

Suddenly as if in slow motion a flash of light hit and it surrounded the spot where John and little Johnny were standing. In that flash the two males were there and then gone. Rose looked around in absolute horror as the skies then suddenly began to clear rapidly and all the energies that had been before rocking and thundering through the skies were now absent.

"John.. come on John... John? This is not funny at all John Smith! JOHN?!? JOHNNY?!?"

Rose said this as she wondered for a moment if he had been teasing her and playing a practical joke on her. She looked around and there was no sight of John Smith or her baby boy. Rose in that moment broke down into tears and screamed in terror..

* * *

Cardiff,United Kingdom

1983

There was a flash of light filtering a moment in a lonely alleyway as the sky above moments before were clear turned a gray overcast. In that moment the sound of a small child crying out echoed off the cobble stone and walls around it.

Opening a window, Gemma Jones peeked out to see what the commotion was all about. She figured it was another stray cat that ad possibly gotten it's tail caught as it happened every so often. She looked down and her breath caught.

Gemma found herself running down the stairs from the flat she and her husband and daughter shared to take a closer look. To her amazement there it was. Her eyes hadn't deceived her after all. Gemma knelt down and lifted the crying child into her arms and rocked him. She looked around wondering where the babe had come from. She saw the sky was turning ugly and decided to bring the poor lad inside. For now she would wait for her husband Gareth to come home before she contacted the authorities.

Gemma bathed and dressed the babe in clothes that were hand me downs from her daughter Rhiannon and made a make shift cloth nappy for the baby. Once she was satisfied he was changed properly she went and fed the lad some milk and bread and rocked him gently. The child looked up at her in contentment. Soon the little boy fell asleep in her arms and she sat on the sofa looking down at him.

Gemma watched him silently and was in awe with the babes ten perfect fingers and toes, she knew that this child was a answer to her prayers as she had been trying in vain for awhile to conceive a child with her husband.

Gemma was a very religious woman and believed this was God's work for her relentless and devout faith. She had noticed that the child looked well nourished and loved and cared for and she even now believed more that it was devine intervention that had brought the baby she now held in her arms.

Gareth came home half an hour later and was surprised when Gemma had not met him at the doorway, he went to find her and was a bit surprised when she was laying on the sofa with a small bundle in her arms laying on her breast.

As he approached he saw the look in his wife's eyes ad then down to the face of the child on her bosom and for a moment said not a word. He just kissed his wife's forehead and then took the babe up into his arms.

"Gemma? Where did this little one come from and who does he belong to?"

As he asked this, Gareth was then silent as he saw the baby open his eyes and look at him. The two year old took hold of his finger in that moment and he was lost in the emotions of the whole thing. The baby's blue eyes were large and clear and he did not cry one bit but looked up with curiosity at him now.

"That's the thing he was from God Gareth. He appeared out of no place and in that dirty alley below hungry and dirty. We can keep him can't we? God surely would want us to keep him? The only thing to any clue is this fob watch he was holding it when he came to me Gareth."

As Gemma said this Gareth smiled and kissed the baby's forehead. A boy. He was holding a son and Gareth nodded quietly as he sat down and looked the child over slowly. He placed the fob watch into his pocket for now and smiled at Gemma. The sound of the bus dropping off Rhiannon and her footfalls entered the house then. Gareth smiled as Rhiannon came in and exclaimed.

"Daddy why are you holding a baby?"

She asked this with the curious mind of a six year old. She then put her school things away and begged to hold the baby. As she was doing this and Gemma showed her how to do it properly, Gareth had went round to the grocers and got the necessary needs for the young lad. He came back with baby clothes as well as some bolts of fabric. Soon all three were in love with the newest addition to the family and Gemma and Gareth decided to adopt him as their own.

The Jones, went through the necessary adoption channels and were granted the right to adopt the baby. As they did so they decided to name him Ianto, Ianto Jones. In the few weeks it took them to adopt the little orphan they had decided to name him for Gareth's Grandfather.

Ianto Gareth Jones was now official and he was loved very much. Gareth had even made him a few suits for when he was a bit older and could appreciate them. Life resumed as per normal for the Jones' and they all were very happy with the arrangement. In Gareth's  eyes and that of his Gemma's God had fulfilled their greatest blessing upon them. Barren themselves after Rhiannon had been born, they had prayed for this miracle and in their eyes their baby boy was just that. A miracle from God..

The pocket watch was for the moment forgotten, however it was kept for Ianto when he was old enough to appreciate it. Gareth had no idea what the symbols or things on the back of the watch meant.To him it was very decorative and lovely and he knew that what ever had happened, that Ianto should have it. It belonged to the boy after all.


	2. New Years surprise

Cardiff,Wales

January 1st 2009  
The Hub  
12:00 A.M.

                The clock stroke midnight as Ianto lay contented in the arms of his lover one Captain Jack Harkness. Ianto's head rested on Jack's chest and Jack for the moment was gently caressing Ianto's hair and placed a gentle kiss on the welsh man's forehead.

**"Happy New year Ianto."**

Jack whispered as he sighed out and relaxed. Jack felt happiness filling him and he knew it had to do with the man laying in his arms. The last year they had been together officially as a couple had made him the most happiest he had ever known.

**"Happy New year to you too Jack."**

Ianto replied a bit sleepily. He opened his baby blue eyes and looked up at his lover with a gentle smile on his lips. As their eyes met Jack leaned down and Ianto leaned up and they gently kissed each other.

**"A new year, think of the possibilities.."**

Jack said as he just caressed Ianto's cheek and looked at him. His younger lover was so beautiful to him. He opened his mouth to speak these thoughts to Ianto when he found himself being kissed and he looked up at his love a moment with a gentle tug of his lips as the kiss was broken.

**"I concur the list is endless. Perhaps we should go to your bed as I don't think Owen is going to appreciate the mess we made too much. Also I need to go and edit the CCTV footage a bit.. "**

Ianto said as he just for a moment looked about the medical bay and saw that they had not only made a shambles of the autopsy table, which at first Ianto had wanted no part of but was persuaded by a very eager and willing to please Jack. Jack's clothes lay under the table and over a chair and scattered up and down the stairs that led to their current position. Ianto's were neatly folded and sat on a chair as he got up and stretched his arms over his head a moment then went to putting on his boxer shorts.

**"Make us a copy before you delete the CCTV footage would you please Yan??"**

Jack asked as he groaned and sat up a moment and gave Ianto a gentle peck on the lips before he got off the table and began to pick up his clothes. He smiled as Ianto gave him a frustrated look a moment but then chuckled and smiled.

**"Of course. Don't I always Jack?"**

Ianto asked as he thought about the collection of video footage they now seemed to accumulate. He knew that someday he would not be with Jack and so he allowed them to be videoed for Jack's sake. Ianto tried not to think of the what if's but he knew it was there too. That someday he and Jack would be no more as he would get older and die and Jack would stay the same. Jack saw his immortality as a curse. Ianto understood why he felt that way but also a strong part of him wished he could be immortal and stay forever with Jack.

Ianto looked over at Jack a moment out of the corner of his eye and smiled quietly. Jack really was a beautiful man. A very loving and giving lover and once you got past the whole Captain persona, Jack Harkness underneath all the brash bragging and hyperactivity was a man a common man with feelings and Ianto was the only one who saw Jack like that. His Jack was just a man who owned his heart. The Captain did also but he liked it best when Jack was relaxed like this. When he was just Jack and not the hero or the head of Torchwood. When he was stripped bare and was just Jack.

Jack looked over at Ianto a moment as he felt the Welshman's eyes roam over him. Jack saw his lover was in thought as he too allowed thoughts a moment to cloud his own mind. What was he doing? How did he let Ianto get so close to him and when had he fallen in love with Ianto Jones?

Jack was in love and he knew it and craved it with every fiber of his being. He was also scared as he knew that the pain would come when he lost Ianto forever. A part of him wanted to push Ianto away, to Retcon Ianto and make him forget everything. To give Ianto a normal life. The kind of life that Ianto deserved. For he knew Ianto could have the dream life of a family and a loving spouse who could love him with her whole heart.

However Jack was too selfish in his reasoning as he knew despite the future pain, he wanted Ianto. He needed Ianto Jones to complete him and give his long eternal life some meaning. Ianto was a good man and deserved the best. Far better than he, Jack himself could be.

Also Jack was addicted to his lovers coffee and loved the suits. He was addicted to Ianto's welsh vowels and his dry wit and everything about Ianto Gareth Jones. He was addicted to the way his lover smelled and the way Ianto lay curled in his arms or the way Ianto's arms felt around him when Jack allowed himself to be comforted or cuddled. Jack knew it was a dangerous idea, to fall in love so completely and had despite telling himself differently. The sex was phenomenal and afterwards even Jack would lie in bed looking and watching his beautiful Welshman smile in his sleep and wonder if it was him Ianto was dreaming about.

Ianto had changed back into his suit and left his tie loosened but still knotted around his neck. His hair was a shambles and his lips red and slightly swollen from kissing and other activities he and Jack had shared. Jack never found his Ianto more beautiful then in that very moment and he smiled his dimples showing and the smile was sincere and true and reached up to his blue grey eyes.

This was the perfect moment to tell Ianto how he felt about him and he opened his mouth to do so when it seemed fate was getting in the way to for the moment at least hold all confessions at bay.  The rift detector went off with a loud alarm. Ianto and Jack went to Tosh's desk and looked at the monitor. The Rift spike was not huge but large enough for the passage of someone adult human sized and Jack cursed a moment under his breath.

He went to get his coat and was joined by Ianto who carried a thermos filled with coffee as they made their way out unto the chilly night. It was lightly snowing as they made their way to the garage and Ianto threw Jack the keys to the SUV. Jack gunned the engines as they sped off towards the breach, Ianto had sent the alert to his PDA and giving Jack the coordinates navigating with his stylist and as they turned the corner a moment sharply Ianto let out a curse in welsh and gave Jack an aggravated look a moment.

**"You are going to get us killed!"**

Ianto snapped a moment then frowned and shook his head a moment as he rubbed the side of his neck where the seatbelt irritated him.

" **No, you get killed, not me. You die like a dog. Like an ugly dog."**

Jack replied a bit irritated himself still with the whole matter of them having to come out on a cold night like this. Ianto let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed his temples a moment.

**"Really then you can go fuck yourself from now on!"**

Ianto bit back and scowled a moment further then he closed his eyes and looked at Jack and they both burst out chuckling a moment despite both feeling tense and tired and cold.

**"The road is a bit icy be careful. The rift was active at these co-ordinates approximately 200 feet ahead. Stop we're here."**

Ianto told him as Jack parked the car and threw on the emergency brake and jumped out of the drivers side. His long RAF coat for a moment swirled behind him like a cape as he pulled his trusted Webley Mk. IV, .38/200 caliber Revolver from it's holster and nodded to the left. Ianto nodded back as he pulled out his own gun, a COP 357 Derringer that had been a birthday gift from Jack and was not the standard Torchwood issued Compact M1911.

For a moment Jack just stood there and then to Ianto's surprise Jack kissed him softly and whispered in his ear.

" **I'm sorry ,you know I didn't mean any of that. Forgive me?"**

As Jack asked this he had hugged Ianto tightly to him and the Welshman nodded and kissed Jack back a moment as he cocked his own gun and removed the safety.

**"I'll punish you later don't worry.Right now we need to find out what we are dealing with."**

Ianto said this and for a moment Jack shivered and smirked at Ianto as he knew he liked it when Ianto sometimes punished him for pushing his buttons. Ianto returned the smirk a moment then frowned and focused in the area around him and made left of the large warehouse they had stopped at. Jack nodded and went right and concentrated as well.

As Ianto and Jack split up to survey the perimeter Ianto stayed focused on the task ahead of him. He knew they were very close and so he concentrated and kept his eyes peeled in the low light. He could hear the gentle beep from the Rift Activity Locator on his PDA and stopped as it read he was on the spot that it had acknowledged. For a moment Ianto saw nothing but then he heard a sound, a grunt and a moan. Then he saw it was a woman laying there seemingly unconscious. Her blonde hair covered part of her face and Ianto noticed she was dressed in a white and blue checkered skirt with a blue denim top knotted at the waist. He approached slowly as he did he could make out she looked human.

Ianto tapped his com a moment and said to Jack quietly.

**"Jack I found something it looks human. A female. She seems unconscious."**

As Ianto told this to Jack, he kept his eyes on the personage and his gun at the ready in case of an attack. He heard Jack's feet hitting the pavement as he ran over towards Ianto and stopped as he came close and patted Ianto's back a moment and replied with a smile.

 **"Good work Ianto. Let's see what we have here.."**  
  
Jack walked closer and then he paused and got a surprised and confused look on his face a moment Ianto noticed.  
  
**"Who is she Jack? Do you know her?"**  
  
Ianto asked as he walked over too now where Jack had knelt down and brushed the hair off the woman's face and Jack was just looking at her with tears welding up into his blue eyes.  
  
**"Rose Tyler.. Yeah I know her."**  
  
Jack said this as he took off his coat and wrapped it around Rose and lifted her up into his arms and started walking to the SUV. Jack put her in the backseat and threw the keys to Ianto and jumped back into the back seat to rest Rose's head on his lap. Ianto frowned as he got into the SUV and looked at Jack in the rearview mirror a moment.  
  
Ianto's chest tightened a moment uncomfortably at the sight. Jealousy for a moment filled Ianto as he watched his lover stroking the woman's cheek gently. He watched as a tear fell down Jack's cheek slowly a moment.  
  
Jack was crying softly and caressing Rose's face. He then looked up at Ianto and replied.  
  
**"Rose shouldn't be here. He told me she couldn't come back. Something is really wrong."**  
  
Jack said absently a moment and Ianto scowled a moment as he had a theory of who he was Jack was referring to.. and if this woman was involved with that person Ianto did not like it one single bit. He bit back a retort a moment as he asked trying to keep his voice calm.  
  
**"She's not another of your..You know exes is she Jack?"**  
  
Ianto's voice to him sounded rough at this question as he started the engine and began to back up the SUV. Jack shook his head and replied.  
  
**"No, Rose is much more important to me."**  
  
As Jack replied this he did not look up to see the way that's Ianto's eyes dimmed at his words or the look in those eyes as he for a moment paused and absorbed what Jack had said. Jack asked further after a moment.  
  
**"Ianto, do you still have that guest room at your place?"**  
  
**"Yep why Jack? "**  
  
Ianto asked as he now had to keep himself calm as he drove. He now felt angry as he saw Jack lean down and kiss the woman's forehead tenderly. Jealousy reared it's ugly head and he bit his lip and tried not to let the pain he was feeling get the better of himself.  
  
**"Let's go to your place. It's closer and she's absolutely freezing. Your place is closer than the Hub and also I think she'd be more comfortable in a bed than in my bunk."**  
  
Jack replied as he just continued a moment to stroke Rose's cheek and look down at her with concern in his eyes. For a moment Rose moaned and Jack just hugged her to him and rubbed her back in  **circles.**  
  
"Whatever you think is best Jack, your the boss after all sir."  
  
Ianto replied as he drove now keeping the tears at bay as he felt his heart begin to break. He looked back a moment and watched Jack and he looked away at the roads being careful to drive and not get them in an accident. Soon they were at Ianto's apartment building and he turned off the engine and stepped out of the SUV.  
  
Jack got out holding Rose in his arms and cradling her close to him as if she was a precious child as Ianto unlocked his flat door and ushered Jack inside. Ianto watched as Jack carried Rose into the guest bedroom and laid the woman down on the bed and for a moment Ianto just watched as Jack removed Rose's shoes and covered her with the blanket and kissed her forehead gently.  
  
**"How about some Coffee Ianto please?"**  
  
Jack asked as Ianto watched Jack pull up a chair and took one of Rose's hands in his and looked at her.  
Ianto sighed and closed the door behind him and walked to the kitchen and he stood there a moment at the counter and looked at his hands that gripped the marble countertop shake as for a moment a sob was ripped from his throat.  
  
There was no doubt in Ianto's mind that this woman Rose was someone Jack loved and the last of his carefully planned reserved control of his emotions shattered as he made the coffee and cried. Whoever this woman was, Ianto knew she meant something to Jack. Obviously they had a history together and he knew Jack had never promised him any form of a commitment. Sure they were dating and Ianto thought they were finally getting someplace.. Now this.. He wondered what this meant for him and Jack.  
  
_::Happy Fucking New Year.::_  
  
 This was Ianto's thought as he grimaced.


	3. Ianto is jealous

Cardiff,Wales  
January 1st 2009  
Ianto's Flat  
  
Ianto poured two mugs of Coffee and went to take one to Jack. As he entered the guest room he saw Jack had his head in his hands and he rubbed his eyes a moment with the heel of his hand.  
  
 **"Thanks. Thank you for this. I know it's a bit of an inconvenience and I'm sorry our night got cut short. Why don't you get some rest I'm going to sit here with Rose for a bit."**  
  
Jack asked and told Ianto as he took a sip of the Coffee and looked tiredly at Ianto. Ianto sighed and rolled his eyes and Jack looked at him wondering what was bothering his lover. He opened his mouth to ask when Ianto left and closed the door behind him leaving Jack to stare at the door.  
  
Jack got up standing and was about to go and talk to Ianto when a long groan came from the woman on the bed and she opened her eyes a moment and rubbed her head. As Rose's eyes began to focus she sat up and for a moment was not sure exactly where she was. Then she smiled brightly and hugged Jack as her eyes teared up and she was sobbing now hard in his arms.  
  
Jack had sat down next to her on the bed and hugged her back, As he did this Ianto opened the door and was carrying another chair when he saw his lover with his arms wrapped around this Rose person. He put down the chair quietly and replied.  
  
 **"Yeah I'll leave you to it then. Excuse me I.. I got to go..."**  
  
Ianto said this as he left the room and went to his bedroom and shut the door and lay on his bed curled up in a ball and began to cry into his pillow.  
  
Jack looked at the door as Ianto left and for a moment he hesitated wondering if he had done something wrong. He drew his attention back at Rose a moment who seemed to be also looking at the doorway.  
  
 **"Jack where am I and who was that?"**  
  
Rose asked this as she looked at the way Jack frowned a moment and Jack sighed shaking his head.  
  
" **Well that's Ianto and we're at his place and Ianto and I are... It's complicated and excuse me Rose I'm sorry but I have to go and talk to Ianto."**  
  
Jack told her this as he kissed her forehead and got up. For a moment he just squeezed her hand before letting go and replied.  
  
 **"You get some rest then you can tell us in the morning how in the hell you got here. Sleep Rose your safe it'll be alright I promise."**  
  
As Jack made this promise he was concerned with Ianto and the way he had abruptly left and had he imagined the tears in his Welshman's eyes? Jack wondered if.. No Ianto wouldn't be... He couldn't be jealous of Rose could he?  
  
As Jack entered Ianto's bedroom he saw him curled up on the bed facing away from him and he sighed a moment before stripping down to boxer shorts and laying down and gathering Ianto into his arms.  
  
 **"That was quick even for you wasn't it?"**  
  
Ianto bit out as he turned and looked at Jack. It was obvious he had been crying and Jack frowned as he shook his head.  
  
 **"What are you talking about..?? I mean don't tell me your jealous of Rose?"**  
  
Jack asked as he knew that yes he had it right his sweet and loving Ianto was indeed jealous and he just for a moment shook his head. Then he laughed at the absurd notion a moment.  
  
 **"Get out... Go back to your... whatever the hell she is and leave me the hell alone."**  
  
Ianto turned away from him then looking at the wall and Jack closed his eyes a moment and sighed deeply.  
  
 **"She is my friend. We traveled together with the Doctor once. Look you don't have to be jealous of Rose . It's a bit complicated but she's never been my lover and never could be. Rose is just a really sweet girl and you really think I'd.. That I would cheat on you is that it then you can't trust me?"**  
  
Jack asked this feeling a bit hurt as he got up and for a moment sat on the bed and looked down at his hands and shook his head.  
  
" **Sometimes I don't think I'm enough for you. Why settle for me I'm nobody. I trust you just I.. I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me. I should really apologize to her and Jack what are we doing?"**  
  
Ianto asked this turning to look at Jack and sitting up and placing his forehead on the middle of Jacks back. Jack closed his eyes a moment as he listened to Ianto and he let out a long held breath very slowly.  
  
 **"Right now I think we've just had a fight and maybe I should go back to the Hub. Maybe start on the paperwork and.. I forgive you we all make mistakes but it hurts you assumed I was going to sleep with Rose.  
  
I may flirt sometimes but I would never cheat on you. As for you being a nobody, Your everything to me Ianto. I'm so damned lucky to be your boyfriend.."**  
  
  
Jack said this as he looked at Ianto now turning and he just for a moment placed Ianto's forehead against his chest and kissed the top of his head. Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and relaxed a moment. They sat this way a few minutes silently just holding each other.  
  
 **"Boyfriend? I thought you didn't like to categorize things?"**  
  
Ianto asked after a few minutes letting Jacks words absorb and sooth his heart like a salve. He looked at Jack in the eyes. Ianto could see the sadness but the truth in his lovers eyes and he was silent slowly drawing in a breath as he nodded to Jack.  
  
 **"Yeah well are we are together and I guess we're a couple and Ianto.. I'm really sorry I hurt you. But you have to admit I didn't do anything wrong. I guess we should have talked about this before but I know you don't like to label things either and I..."**  
  
Jack's words were silenced by Ianto kissing him furiously and they lay on the bed kissing. Desire to comfort and please each other overrode anything else in that moment. They only broke the kiss when both were close to passing out from lack of oxygen and both were panting as they looked at each other.  
  
" **Forgiven.. Forgive me too Jack it's just this is so new to me still and.."**  
  
Ianto found himself kissed silent and they fumbled on the bed momentarily a moment. Ianto under writhing against Jack as he looked down at Ianto and kissed along his neck slowly tracing his lips along his collarbone and downward to lay his head a moment on Ianto's shoulder and close his eyes.  
  
 **"I love you Jack."**  
  
Ianto whispered in Jacks ear and kissed it gently a moment before wrapping his arms around the immortal. Jack let out a breath a moment and relaxed. The words damned up in Jack's chest as he looked up at Ianto now and kissed him gently a moment.  
  
 **"I know.. I've always known and I.. I want to.. that is.. give me time okay?"**  
  
Jack asked needing time to say it back. Knowing that his heart,was screaming those three words to Ianto's own heart.Jack turned on his side and held Ianto and just closed his eyes and tried to relax. If he wasn't so emotionally drained and physically tired he'd show Ianto.  
  
Ianto relaxed as he snuggled into Jack's arms he smiled quietly a moment as he seemed to understand. Ianto knew he knew Jack very well at least most of the time. Though Ianto also realized there was a bit more about Jack he had no idea about. There were parts of his own life Ianto didn't know about as well so it didn't trouble him so much. After all everyone had their secrets didn't they? Though people always say honesty is the best policy, he knew that it was something people never wanted to hear the truth about things. No one is perfect and Ianto himself was the first to admit that.  
  
 **"Let's rest Cariad. Tomorrow we can sit down at breakfast and figure it all out. We'll figure this out together.**  
  
Ianto said this as he snuggled a bit closer just fitting into Jacks arms perfectly and settled and soon began to fall asleep.  
  
Jack lay awake looking at Ianto and a sort of peace fell over him and settled in his chest where his heart was. He just watched Ianto and listened to the sound of his lovers breath even out slowly. Jack closed his eyes momentarily and wondered what he had done to deserve to love someone so much and be loved as much in return.  
  
Jack knew it was right this feeling. He knew he needed Ianto not just wanted him. The way Ianto smiled in his sleep gave Jack a pause of breath a moment as he heard Ianto softly whisper his name. Jack kissed Ianto's ear gently and whispered in the sleeping man's ear.  
  
 **"I love you too Ianto."**  
  
Jack fell asleep with a smile on his face then and was not aware of Ianto opening one eye and looking at him nor of the smile that now Ianto was wearing. Ianto just smiled quietly as he had heard Jack's words and he knew that he would give Jack the time he needed to tell him.  
  
Ianto just for the moment thought about his feelings and Jacks and relaxed further. Soon he could hear Jack begin to snore and Ianto knew this was the sign that Jack was good and asleep. Ianto gently eased out of Jacks arms and threw on his robe and walked to the guest room.


	4. Ianto Introduces Himself to Rose

Cardiff,Wales  
January 1st 2009  
Ianto's Flat

 

Ianto lightly knocked on the door before stepping into the room as he could see the light was still on under the door.

 

Rose sat on the bed her hands in her lap and faced away from Ianto as he entered. She turned a moment to look and  her smile faded a moment and her eyes  turned down to look down at her hands. Ianto for a moment was startled at her reaction but sat on the foot of the bed and replied gently.

 

**"I'm sorry. My name is Ianto Jones and I apologize. You see I was a bit out of line and Jack has set me straight. Sometimes, well you see us dating Jack and me it's still somewhat new and I have to admit I was a little jealous just now."**

 

Ianto admitted this as he lightly began to blush and the tips of his ears turned red. Rose laughed a moment then looked up at him and shook her head.

 

**"Jealous of me and Jack? That's very funny Ianto Jones. I'm Rose ,Rose Tyler and believe me you have nothing to worry about. I see Jack as the annoying older brotherly type. Jack is a fun guy and a terrible flirt but he's a good man and very protective. Why I remember the day we met. It was during WW2 and.."**

 

Rose continued to tell the story of how she and the Doctor met Jack and Ianto listened in interest and as she finished she told him.

 

**" Jack's ship was about to explode and so the Doctor and I opened the door to the T.A.R.D.I.S. and he came to travel with us. We traveled for awhile together and then it stopped. I don't know why but he didn't come back with us after satellite five and I never saw Jack again until today. Something happened there but I can't remember. Anyways thank you for taking me in. I don't know why but I feel comfortable talking to you Ianto Jones. "**

 

Rose admitted as Ianto just for a moment was quiet and he admitted.

 

**"Yeah it's like we're kindred spirits as I feel better now and foolish for reacting as I did. I'm not a big talker but I feel that I am comfortable around you too Rose Tyler."**

 

Ianto said and found himself smiling a moment.

 

**"It's Rose, just Rose."**

 

Rose said and held out her hand. Ianto took it and shook it and nodded.

 

**"Then it's just Ianto. So do you need anything? I have a spare unopened toothbrush in the bathroom, it's on suite and there are towels and tomorrow how about we see you get some things. I'm sorry to say I wasn't expecting a guest and have not been a very good host. Normally I have things prepared in advance I do have a dressing gown in the wardrobe there you can use and your welcome to stay here until we get you sorted Rose."**

 

Ianto told her this and was apologetic somewhat. Ianto always had things prepared and he was at a loss for the moment to not being so. It normally would be driving him crazy until it was resolved. However he knew no shops were opened on New Years eve and it couldn't be helped.

 

**"By the way, Happy New year it's 2009.January 1st to be precise. Do you drink Coffee Rose?"**

 

Ianto asked this suddenly and Rose just nodded a moment. She knew she wasn't about to get any sleep as she was anxious to talk to Jack about helping her. She knew that she needed to get in touch with the Doctor. She hoped Jack knew how to reach him.

 

**"Yes, I know I'm not probably going to get any sleep tonight so I guess a cup would be okay. Please don't go into any trouble on my account Ianto. I can make it and you don't have to sit up with me, I'll be alright really!"**

 

**"That would be a shame as Ianto makes the best coffee in the whole world if not universe. Also he never lets anyone else use his machine and Happy New year."**

 

Jack said this as he  walked in only in his boxers and a white t shirt. Jack rubbed his eyes a moment and looked between Ianto and Rose.

 

**"Jack do you know how to get in touch with him?"**

 

Rose asked this as she looked at Jack a moment and Jack sat down and took her hands in his. Ianto kissed Jack's cheek and went off to get the coffees and left them to their conversation.

 

**"Yeah but he doesn't always answer my messages and it's a bit late to be calling Martha on her cellular to ask. What are you doing here Rose? Last I saw you. you were going back to your other dimension with The Doctors human counterpart. The Doctor told me you couldn't come back and he told me you were happy. What happened and I've missed you Rosie."**

 

Jack told her as he really was a bit concerned for his friend. He knew whatever had happened something had changed in his long time friend as when she smiled it never was quite right as it had been in the old days of their travels. Jack could tell the look in those eyes of hers. A broken sort of look he knew very well.

 

**"I did, I was so happy Jack John and I were going to get married and then there was a storm and lots of flashing light and John was gone and so was the baby. My son.. Jack I need to find them! I need to know if.. If my son is..."**

 

Rose broke down and cried then unable to keep the tears at bay. Jack shook his head and hugged her and tried to soothe her. As he did this he tried to think of some way to comfort her and to tell her that everything would be alright. That the Doctor would fix everything that he would help her and that her baby was alright. However he had no idea if he made such a promise if it would pan out. Instead he just went with a slight bit of a subject change.

 

**"You had a baby? Wow Your a mummy! That's wonderful. Good for you and John. Oh Rose I don't know what to tell you but to be brutally honest. I can help you look for your son and John but I'm not psychic I can't tell you if they are alive or even on another planet. We will do all we can. Torchwood is at your disposal Rose Tyler."**

 

Jack told her as Ianto walked back into the room and carried a tray with three cups of coffee, a sugar bowl and creamer carafe and set them down and handed Jack a cup the way he knew he took his coffee.Ianto handed Rose one and offered her the condiments as he drank his own. There was also a tray of different types of biscuits on the tray on a china plate.

 

**" Oh my God this is the most amazing coffee I have ever tasted! Do you roast your own beans and is that a hint of nutmeg Ianto?**

 

Rose asked suddenly after taking the first sip and looking over at Ianto in surprise and smiled.

 

 **"Yes on both accounts, got it in one. This is a special blend usually reserved only for Jack and myself but I figured you needed the boost a bit.**   **Anyways what Jack says goes for me too. Whatever I can do to help and Jack save some of those biscuits for the rest of us would you please Cariad?"**

 

Jack just looked up at Ianto and tried to give him his most endearing and innocent expression but Ianto just crossed his arms in front of him and set his scowl of disappointment on and Jack looked down and put a few of the biscuits back on the plate and bit his lip.

 

**"Wow you really know how to handle Jack don't you Ianto?"**

 

Rose asked as she took one of the chocolate biscuits and Jack raised an eyebrow at her. Ianto just grinned quietly as he took one of the biscuits and took a small bite off of it. He caught eyes with Jack and replied.

 

**"Yes, sort of my job but also my privilege. We take care of each other. It balances our work and personal relationship that way."**

 

As Ianto said this Jack nodded a moment and he then lifted Ianto's right hand a moment and kissed his palm.

 

**"Yes, we do take good care of each other. I'd be lost without Ianto even if he does things that pisses me off sometimes. I'm very lucky. As for work yeah we have our moments but we tend to not talk about it during our personal time. It works out that way much better."**

 

As Jack admitted this Rose looked between the two of them and found herself smiling. It was clear to her that Jack was head over heels in love with Ianto and likewise it was returned by the Welshman. Rose for a moment thought about what they both had said to her and asked after a moment.

 

**"So Ianto your welsh right? What does that mean the thing you were calling Jack a bit ago?"**

 

She asked him and Ianto smiled quietly to himself a moment and replied.

 

**"Cariad? You mean that? Oh well it means.."**

 

Ianto hesitated a moment as he looked into Jack's eyes.

 

**"Sweetheart. It's a term of endearment I have become rather fond of."**

 

Jack replied as he leaned in and kissed  Ianto softly on the lips a moment and pulled back with a secret little smile of his own. Jack then went back to drinking his coffee and Ianto for a moment just relaxed and replied.

 

**"And here I thought you didn't speak a word of Welsh Jack.."**

 

Ianto accused softly almost in a teasing way. He was rewarded with a chuckle and then Jack replied.

 

**"Well I sort of.. Gwen has been helping teach me a few phrases and hopefully I've got this one right I've been practicing it a bit** **.. Cara 'ch Ianto,Briodi 'm?"**

 

As Jack said this Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack and smiled a moment. Their kiss was tender and gentle at first then more fierce and it took Rose clearing her throat to separate them.

 

**"Sorry got a little carried away. How about we try and rest a bit and we'll see you in the morning okay Rose?"**

 

Jack asked this as he kissed her forehead gently and hugged her. Rose nodded and whispered in Jack's ear.

 

**"He's a keeper. It's good to see your so in love Jack. "**

 

She then said to them both before she slipped herself under the covers.

 

**"Thank you both for letting me stay in your home. I promise I won't be too much of a burden. See you in the morning!"**

 

As she said this she actually for a moment smiled to show she was teasing them and Ianto and Jack left her to rest holding each others hand and made their way to the bedroom. They sat down a moment not touching and Ianto asked Jack seriously.

 

" **Are you serious Jack? Do you know what you asked me just now do you?"**

 

Ianto asked wondering if Jack realized he had told Ianto he loved him and asked him to marry him. Jack was quiet a moment as he took both Ianto's hands in his and kissed his knuckles a moment before replying.

 

**"I believe so. I love you Ianto Gareth Jones, will you marry me?"**

 

As the words spilled from Jack's lips Ianto found himself grinning from ear to ear.

 


	5. Conditions

Cardiff,Wales  
January 1st 2009  
Ianto's Flat  
  
Ianto sat up and looked at Jack who was still lain on the bed and gave him a knowing look.  
  
**"Yes, Yes Jack I'll marry you. I love you. So I guess asking you to move in with me,would be overdue now wouldn't it? But you practically live here with me already. So move in marry me, love me anything you desire Jack. Just give me a few hours sleep before we shag each other into the mattress."**  
  
Ianto said as he got up and handed Jack a key ring with two keys and kissed his lips gently.  
  
**"Had it cut some time ago but just haven't gotten around to asking you to move in. I haven't lived with anyone before so I know that this will be new to me and I promise to try and be patient Jack. So yes I'll marry you but I do have a few rules or guidelines I would like you to follow."**  
  
As Ianto said this Jack for a moment was idly tracing heart shapes on Ianto's chest and side and looked at him a moment with interest and tilted his head slightly.  
  
**"What are the conditions? Also I have two of my own to address as well. You go first."**  
  
Jack told him as he looked at Ianto completely giving him his full attention. This was serious for Jack and Ianto could feel the vibe and see in the older man's eyes he would listen and it was as serious to Jack as it was for Ianto to breathe.  
  
Ianto nodded and went to grab a notebook and a pen and scrawled across the top of the blank lined page. Conditions and rules.  
  
**"First condition, When at work we're strictly professional. Our alone time is ours where we are just Jack and Ianto. Not the Captain and his Archivist. Also I think we should both have a safety word for when if either of us needs the other to back off."**  
  
Ianto began as he wrote this down and looked at Jack gauging his reaction. Jack nodded a moment then he replied just as easily as if he had thought a bit on this himself before hand.  
  
**"Doctor"**  
  
Jack told him as he then smiled quietly a moment now gauging the Welshman's reaction.  
  
**"So your word is Doctor? It seems appropriate as you trust him a lot Jack."**  
  
Ianto just wrote it down and Jack explained further.  
  
**"Well it can't be Ianto because of obvious reasons. So what is yours?"**  
  
Jack asked curious now and for a moment surprised further as Ianto looked at him and replied.  
  
**"Janet"**  
  
Ianto said and then smiled quietly a moment.  
  
**" That definitely is a turn off for us both. "**  
  
Jack replied nodding and he caressed Ianto's face with his palms a moment and kissed his lips softly. Ianto moaned into the kiss and just was able to pull away before he found himself under his boyfriend and he picked up the notebook and pen and wrote both things down. He cleared his throat as Jack was now just kissing along his collarbone and his lips his lips touched the spot behind Ianto's ear that drove him absolutely crazy with desire.  
  
**"Janet!"**  
  
Ianto said as he pulled away from Jack and Jack just smirked and gave him a bemused sort of gaze. Jack however relented and sighed a moment but allowed Ianto to speak his peace.  
  
**"After okay Jack. I'm not done. My second condition is monogamy. I know that things are done differently in the 51st century but I am a 21st century kind of guy and so marriage to me is a commitment for two people. So no one else, alien or human or farm animal or whatever. Can you deal with that Jack?"**  
  
Ianto asked this as he looked deeply into the immortal's eyes knowing he could see the truth in them but he also saw love in those blue grey depths.  
  
**"Yes, but that goes for both of us. No flirting I got it. I'll try it'll be hard but can I at least flirt a little bit as long as I don't touch? I mean I can't help it I say hello to people and they automatically think I'm hitting on them. I've never really gone for farm animals or well I have had sex with aliens before but I want us to be committed and I have been married before Ianto it's not like I don't know how to commit.**  
  
**I never cheated on my wife and I won't on you. In fact since we started being together even back when we were just shagging I haven't been with anyone else. Nor had the desire to be with anyone else. "**  
  
Jack admitted this as he took Ianto's hands in his and slowly for a moment ran the pad of his thumbs over the tops of Ianto's hands slowly in circles and hearts as he looked into the Welshman's baby blue eyes.  
  
**"You will remember I am not your maid I am your partner and spouse, you will help out around the house and share in duties alright?"**  
  
Ianto asked this as he looked at Jack and he smiled when Jack nodded. So far Ianto was happy Jack was being so compliant. He allowed Jack to kiss him and Ianto sighed contently as he was now wrapped in Jack's arms and he for a moment forgot the pen and notebook.  
  
**"Anymore conditions need met?"**  
  
Jack asked him as he kissed along Ianto's ear now and Ianto moaned in pleasure. Ianto was finding it hard to think now and he opened his mouth to speak when it was silenced a few moments in a very satisfying snog session.  
  
Ianto broke the kiss nodding as he moved his hand a moment down Jack's chest and smirked at the reaction his lover now fiancée was having.  
  
**" We're honest with each other from now on. I am not going to ask you disclose anything in the past and I likewise know there are things about me you don't know. We start today a flesh slate. What happened in the past won't interfere with our happiness now. Are we agreed on that?"**  
  
Ianto asked as he turned to look into Jack's eyes and he got a nod.  
  
**"I promise you Ianto, if it does happen it won't be because of anything I have done while we're together. I love you and even though it's probably crazy on my part I can't help it. I need you and want you and damn I want to watch you grow old with me Ianto Jones.**  
  
Jack told him as he for a moment just kissed his Welshman's eyes and along his nose before giving Ianto the softest and most tender kiss he had ever gotten in his whole life.  
  
**"What are you conditions Jack.."**  
  
Ianto asked as he finished writing all his down and Jack lifted the notebook and pen carefully out of Ianto's hands and set them down on the nightstand and lay him back and kissed his lips softly a moment.  
  
**"I promise not to touch your coffee maker. You promise not to give me decaf when I piss you off. I promise to never leave you and you promise me the same. I love you Ianto so much and I ask two things specifically for us, for our future."**  
  
Jack began slowly pulling back a moment to get his thoughts straight.  
  
**"It's more of a question than a condition.. What do you think about maybe having kids with me someday?"**  
  
Jack asked this waiting and watching Ianto's reaction and for a moment Ianto was stunned by the question.  
  
**"Ianto? Love, I asked how would you.."**  
  
**" It depends, I mean what we do is very dangerous and how would we keep the baby safe? I mean maybe someday I'd like to be a Tad and you would make a great Daddy but I'm not sure I can say we'd ever find the time to do so. I always did like children though."**  
  
Ianto answered honestly as he for a moment thought about it. A child.. a baby between them. He wondered if Jack was hinting at anything and he opened his mouth to ask when Jack was shaking his head.  
  
**"No, I'm not pregnant but if the time came and it happened would you want it? I know you've read my files Yan, you know it's possible for me to carry a child.. I told myself I would never do that again but maybe you know if it happens.. I would love to give us that. a family of our own Ianto. "**  
  
Ianto was silent a moment as he let it all absorb in. Jack wanted to have a baby with him, a family and he relaxed a moment and kisses Jack gently and told him as honestly as he could find the words to do so.  
  
**If it was to happen, I would be damn proud you had our baby and love him or her as much as I love you. I would also though be so concerned and worried all the time because of what we do Jack. I mean it's dangerous and our baby would be a miracle and a example of our love for each other. Of course I gave that idea up when we started all of this and I realized I am in love with you Jack. As long as it's not endangering your health or the baby's then yes I would be open to having a child with you."**  
  
Ianto told him this and felt a bit overwhelmed at the idea but he knew he would also keep an open mind. His fiancée was after all technically not even born yet himself but also was over two thousand years old.  
  
  
**"I love you cariad. Any other conditions or questions?"**  
  
  
Ianto asked as he just snuggled closer to Jack and fit so perfectly into his arms. He relaxed and inhaled the scent of his Captain and it calmed him.  
  
  
**"We never go to bed angry with each other. Our bed is a neutral space. No matter what happens we don't bring any hostility to our bed Ianto. Even if it is a little thing like you and I fighting about some stupid shit or other. I want us to talk it out. To be able to express our feelings in a mature fashion and to listen to eachother. What do you think about that?"**  
  
  
Jack asked and Ianto sat up out of his lovers arms and looked at him shocked a moment.  
  
  
**"What? Did I say something wrong Yan?"**  
  
  
Jack asked as he saw Ianto just for a moment looking him all over and then their eyes met.  
  
  
**"That was very mature Jack. I agree there is nothing wrong with talking about our feelings. I know that might sound a bit girlie but it's true. I trust you above everyone else Jack. I do have one more stipulation as I am thinking about it now. You aren't going to like this one I'm afraid. It's about the Doctor. I don't like him very much Jack and I was hoping that.."**  
  
  
Ianto said after a moment as he saw Jack pause and look at him.The before said comments still processing in Jack's mind and Ianto for a moment hesitated.  
  
  
**"Before you say it, I love you and he will come back for Rose. I know this and I promise I would take you with me or not go. If he offered it for us it's your decision. I know you hate the Doctor but also know that if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here with you now. Well Rose mostly honestly but I can accept you feeling like I chose him over you.  
**   
I did back then and I was wrong but also at the time it wasn't about our relationship, he it was more about how to fix me. I don't like my immortality Ianto. It's a curse. But I can accept that curse because I have you. Because if Rose hadn't made me immortal I never would have met you or even be here right now."   
  
Jack for a moment paused and caressed Ianto's cheek a moment and looked deeply into his eyes and for a moment he tried to collect his thoughts and he continued.  
  
**I know you don't like the Doctor and it's my fault you don't not his. I'm so sorry I didn't think back then Ianto I really am. The only way now that I would travel with him again, is if you were with me. If you wanted to go if not, I am perfectly happy to spend forever as long as I have with you here in Cardiff.  
**   
Your the only one I want to show the beauty of the universe to and share it with. I love you Ianto Gareth Jones. Your the one I love, want and need. I won't ever take you for granted again or try and hide it anymore."  
  
Jack told him this from his heart and kissed Ianto slowly and gently. Their various articles of clothing began to come off and both a bit later lay sated and happy and in total agreement of the stipulations.


	6. The Next Morning

Cardiff,Wales  
January 1st 2009  
Ianto's Flat  
  
The next morning  
  
Jack awoke slowly and yet kept his eyes closed. For a moment he opened them into slits to look down at Ianto kissing his navel. Jack kept his breathing controlled as he watched his Welshman kiss lower still. Jack loved it when Ianto did this. It was a wonderful way to wake up.  
  
Ianto had awoken a short time before Jack and had decided to indulge a bit in pleasing his lover. Ianto smirked a moment against Jack's navel as he knew Jack was awake but he continued to just for the moment tease his lovers navel as Ianto had drawn back the comforter slightly so now it pooled around Jack's naked torso.  
  
Ianto swirled his tongue and then kissed and sucked over the navel and for a moment blew his warm breath over his fiancée's hardening member. Ianto knew that any time now Jack would be almost fully erect. Ianto was not disappointed as he let the comforter slowly drop a bit lower to reveal the sought after appendage.  
  
Jack's erection sprung free a moment as Ianto just grinned once and looked at Jack and began to lick off the droplet of pre cum that glistened on the head of Jack's very rigid member. Jack moaned as he watched his lover, now fiancee and  just ran his fingertips through Ianto's hair. Slowly  Jack's thumb traced over the shell of Ianto's ear and Ianto raised his eyes up at Jack. The image he, Jack was rewarded with in that moment made him breathless.  
  
Ianto leaned over him giving little kitten like licks to Jack's turgid cock and then as their eyes met. Ianto grinned as he showed in that moment he was very happy and pleased by Jack's reaction. In he next moment all conscience thoughts of anything except the sensations of what Ianto was doing, fled Jack.  
  
 **"Ianto... oh Goddess Ianto! Oh... Fuck!"**  
  
Jack moaned this as Ianto began to be more bold with his movements and Jack found himself trying to maintain control and not buck his hips up into his lovers mouth. Ianto suddenly released Jack's cock with a plop and Jack groaned at the loss of contact.  
  
 **"Don't stop Ianto please! Please love, I need.. Fuck me Ianto! Fuck me now!"**  
  
In response to this plea Ianto simply for a moment just smiled and kissed Jack's forehead tenderly. For a moment Ianto just looked into Jack's eyes and when his Welshman gave Jack that smug expression Jack recanted his statement.  
  
 **"Please make love to me Ianto. I.... oh God please oh yeah!"**  
  
As Jack was begging and pleading Ianto had purposely rubbed his own erection against Jack's. Ianto was opening the drawer to the night stand and he silently nodded to Jack. Ianto watched Jack's expression as he placed the tube of lube unopened on Jack's stomach and kissed a moment over one of Jack's nipples and teased it mercilessly a moment before going to the other and repeating.  
  
Slowly Ianto took his time enticing and awakening all Jack's senses and finally as he got down past Jack's navel having licked and sucked over his lovers chest and neck.  
  
 **"Please baby make me yours!"**  
  
Jack whimpered as he was now leaking pre cum and feeling a bit of pain and pleasure from all his senses being awakened. Ianto to Jack's surprise kissed down lower and Jack gasped as he felt his lovers tongue licking and sucking over his anus. Ianto's lips trailed a moment back up along the underside of Jack's very rigid cock before once more closing his lips around the head and began to work Jack as Ianto knew Jack liked it.  
  
Ianto bobbed his head up and down as he rolled and kneaded Jack's balls in his left hand. The right hand moved upwards a moment to tweak one of Jack's puckered nipple. Jack's balls tightened a moment and he could not help thrusting his hips up a moment at the sensations assaulting him. Ianto placed his hand on Jack's hip as for a moment he closed his eyes and steadied himself. Ianto was painfully hard himself as he looked up at Jack giving him a view of his lips wrapped around Jack. Ianto's cheeks hollowed out a moment as he made this eye contact with his lover before he removed his hand that was on Jack's hip and uncapped the top of the lube and squirt a generous amount into his palm.  
  
The moment Ianto's lubed up fingertip entered Jack. It was a bit too much and Jack involuntarily bucked his hip again gently as Ianto smirked a moment at Jack. Jack's hands went to caress Ianto's head as Ianto's finger penetrated him expertly finding Jack's prostate. In that moment Jack was lost in the most wonderful sensation and he throbbed hard and deeply into Ianto's mouth and exploded in his orgasm deep inside Ianto's throat. Ianto was still as he felt and tasted his lovers essence in his mouth and hummed a moment as he sucked every drop. Ianto's finger was replaced with a second and a third added.  
  
Jack moaned as Ianto continued for the moment to worship Jack's cock and when he was satisfied that Jack was ready Ianto moved up and slowly entered Jack. He bit his lip at the feeling of encasing himself inside Jack's tight entrance and gave out a sigh of breath. Ianto slid in deeper and was balls deep now as he leaned downward and kissed Jack slowly a moment allowing the immortal to taste his own essence.  
  
Jack moaned as Ianto began to move and he could feel with each thrust Ianto finding his rhythm slowly at first but then harder and faster. Jack's hands went to Ianto's back and then down to his hips urging Ianto on to rock inside him harder and faster.To Ianto's surprise he was rolled and was looking up at his Captain and Jack began to set the pace moving on top of Ianto bucking his hips and riding him harder and faster and much deeper than before.  
  
 **"Jack.. oh fuck Jack feels so good! Oh yeah harder oh fuck me yes!.. JACK!!!"**  
  
Ianto began screaming as he was so close, he then shout out his body quivering as Jack smirked and raised an eyebrow a moment.Jack slumped down on Ianto's chest and was breathing hard. Ianto just wrapped his arms around Jack holding him as they both still quivered in the afterglow of their release.  
  
Jack moved slightly so he was not too much on top of Ianto and the Welshman groaned a moment as Jack broke the contact with their bodies a moment but then drew Ianto into his arms and kissed him softly. For a moment neither man moved.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and to both their surprise, Was Rose holding a croquet mallet and looking around in confusion. She noticed them panting on the bed and blushed a moment putting her hand over her eyes and said feebly.  
  
 **"Good morning. I'm sorry I heard shouting and oh my.. Okay I'll go and be in the other room."**  
  
Rose said this as she drooped the croquet mallet and just made it out the door and back into the guest room closing the door. Jack and Ianto for a moment shared a look and both groaned as Jack got off of Ianto and Ianto had also blushed a moment at Rose's entrance. Jack however much to his lovers chagrin was whistling as he got up and made his way to the bathroom and went to brush his teeth.  
  
After a shower in which Jack had insisted on washing Ianto head to foot, they got dressed and went to check on Rose. They found Rose sitting in the living room idly looking at the telly. When they entered she looked up and sighed in relief as the men were dressed. Jack had an extra set of clothes at Ianto's place and this was what he now wore. Ianto too had dressed but in a pair of blue jeans and a t shirt instead of his usual suits.  
  
Jack walked over and sat down next to Rose and for a moment wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her to him and kissed the top of her head.  
  
 **"Jack,Ianto I am so sorry! I really didn't think and.."**  
  
 **"It's alright Rose. Don't worry. How about we go out for breakfast and then show you around Cardiff a bit. Take the day and go bumming around?"**  
  
Jack asked as Ianto came over setting coffee in front of them both and took a mug for himself. As Ianto sat in the chair he watched how Rose and Jack were interacting and he for a moment thought it really had been silly to think there had been anything sexual between Jack and Rose. Rose was at the moment squealing as Jack had decided to tickle her and Rose was lightly smacking Jack's arm playfully as they laughed together.  
  
 **"Good morning, I like the idea of going out for breakfast. Also I think we should get a few things for Rose. I have an old leather jacket you can wear and we will get you sorted. As for this morning it's alright we should have locked the door."**  
  
Ianto told her as he walked over and went to get the now empty cups of coffee to give Rose and Jack some more, when Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto and drew him to sit on his lap and kissed him a moment softly.  
  
Ianto broke the kiss and winked at Jack as he took the coffee cups to be washed. Rose just smiled at her friend and was happy for Jack as she could really see how happy he, Jack and Ianto really were together. She for a moment frowned however as she thought about the Doctor and she shook herself out of regrets and feeling sorry for herself before she began to cry.  
  
Rose got up and walked to the kitchen and asked Ianto.  
  
 **"Ianto, can I help?"**  
  
As she offered Ianto turned to look at her and gestured to the dish cloth that hung up and told her.  
  
 **"I wash you dry and we'll have a nice chat yeah?"**  
  
Ianto handed Rose a cup as he washed and there was silence between them. For a moment it seemed as Ianto was going to have to initiate the conversation. Ianto hated initiating conversations as he wasn't too much of a talker himself. That was a good part why he and Jack worked out so well together.  
  
 **"So if you don't mind we also will be stopping off at the jewelry store to get some rings. Jack asked me to marry him last night and I said yes. Also again don't worry about anything alright. We'll do what we can Jack and me to help you. Thankfully Jack is the head of Torchwood and I am the administrator. Between us and the Doctor I'm sure we'll find a way to help you."**  
  
  
As Ianto said this he was trying to be reassuring to Rose. Rose nodded quietly almost woodenly a moment then grinned wildly and to Ianto's surprised hugged him. Ianto for a moment was startled and almost dropped the Coffee cup he was holding.. He set it back down and for a moment just gingerly hugged Rose back.  
  
A sensation went over them both a moment and it was as if both Ianto and Rose could feel each others emotions and as they pulled away slowly both had a shocked expression on their faces. For a moment neither of them spoke as Jack entered the kitchen and looked at them both a moment before walking over and kissing Ianto's lips gently and wrapping his arms around the formers waist a moment and placed his chin on Ianto's shoulder.  
  
 **"Congratulations!"**  
  
  
Rose said to them as she for a moment paused and wondered what had just happened.  
  
  
 _::What was that? Why did he feel so familiar? I wonder if Ianto felt that too?::_  
  
  
As Rose was thinking this Ianto was also thinking a moment along the same lines.  
  
 _::What was that? I swear I could feel her emotions just now. It was almost the same as when Jack holds me. It wasn't a bad feeling just familiar.::_  
  
  
These were Ianto's thoughts as he leaned now into Jacks arms and the feeling was comforting.  
  
 **"Thank you, I told Rose we were engaged and she is really happy for us Jack. We're almost done here and we can go eat Cariad. Just give me a minute?"**  
  
  
Ianto asked Jack as Jack nodded kissed Ianto's cheek and smiled. He then proceeded a moment to lightly smack Ianto's bottom and chuckled as Ianto gave him a glare a moment.  
  
  
Rose laughed at their antics a moment and smiled. She really was happy for them and she couldn't help but say in a teasing manner.  
  
  
"You are amazing Ianto Jones, you must be to have made Captain Jack Harkness domesticated. You are so lucky to have each other."  
  
  
As she said this she for a moment thought of the Doctor and her own relationship and of John her own fiancee and kept the tears at bay as she thought of her baby boy who was missing. She wiped a tear out of her eye and plastered a smile to her lips.  
  
  
Jack chuckled a moment as a failed attempt to act mad occurred as he hugged Rose and shook his head.  
  
 **"Your right, Ianto is so amazing and I am blessed. We really are lucky to have each other. I am truly lucky he puts up with my shit. Anyways we'll straighten this out and you will be back with yours soon. Let me go and call Martha."**  
  
  
  
Jack told her as he kissed the top of Rose's head a moment and drew back. As Jack drew back he sighed as he couldn't help but feel a bit sad by Rose's situation in compared to his own happiness that was threatening to burst through him. He left Ianto and Rose in the kitchen and went to make the call to Martha.  
  
Rose went to dry the cups and said not a word to Ianto. Ianto just for a moment set down the cups and he took a moment to gather his thoughts on everything he had digested just now.  
  
 **"Don't tell Jack but I'm the lucky one. He loves me and that itself is so wonderful. Look I don't know exactly what's going on but please trust us to help. I don't like the Doctor very much but I know Jack believes he can help you. I trust and believe in Jack."**  
  
Ianto told her as he was rinsing and cleaning out the bubbles in the sink and took another dry dish cloth and was drying the sink and back slash. As he was doing this Rose was silent as she put the cups in the dish strainer and feeling a little bit nervous.  
  
 **"He really is a good man, the Doctor. He brings the best out of people you see. Before I met him I was just a shop girl and nothing special . But he changes you, challenges you and brings out the qualities you posses and strengthens them. As for what's going on. You see I was in another dimension and living my life. I had a son and was engaged to my John. Somehow whatever took them also took me and brought me here that same day."**  
  
As Rose began to explain she for a moment rubbed her hands together and wringed them slightly as she felt her sadness coming over her again.  
  
 **"My baby boy, I'm so scared what if.. What if he's gone forever? I don't know if I can deal with losing him Ianto. John I love him but I'm more concerned for little Johnny. I'm also a bit scared of how the Doctor is going to react. I mean I never told him and he had a right to know of course. Now.. God I'm so scared and it hurts so much! It's all my fault! I should have said no, I should have not gone on that picnic. I should have made John keep us at home that day."**  
  
Rose was feeling more guilty by the second and she began to sob now as she stood there and Ianto just hugged her and tried to calm her. Rose hugged him back and Ianto rubbed her back in circles a moment trying to soothe her and make her feel calmer.  
  
 **"Why are you scared to tell the Doctor? I mean you were happy and it's not your fault the Rift took your family and you. It happens. I honestly don't know what if feels like to lose a child. I bet it's the worst feeling in the whole world.**  
  
 **I can't say if your baby is fine or not but if it was the rift that took him, he is somewhere missing his mam and is just waiting to be reunited with you."**  
  
Ianto tried to soothe her and tell her the truth to not give Rose false hope. He really wanted to tell her that they would find her baby and it would all be well. However the Rift wasn't always predictable and he wasn't even sure where to begin to look. He needed Tosh's help he knew with this and her and Owen were in Japan at the moment for the holidays. Likewise Rhys and Gwen were also away which had left Jack and he, to monitor the rift and watch over Cardiff.  
  
 **"Well you see.. My son is not John Smith's, well yes and no.. Bugger I guess I should begin at the beginning. Do you remember when the Earth was taken to that universe and the Daleks were threatening to destroy the Earth?"**  
  
  
Rose asked Ianto a moment as she continued to tell him of how the Doctor had gotten a double, thanks to the hand Jack had kept in the glass jar and she was feeling so many emotions and the memories flew before her eyes.  
  
 **"That night I went to talk to the Doctor. I didn't want to go back to that dimension and we got to talking and one thing led to another and well my son's father is actually the Doctor. We made a baby and John is a good man and him being part of the Doctor except totally human it was easy to be happy. But now I don't know what is going to happen. What if he doesn't want to help me and I never told him about our baby. Not that I could really tell him but still. He doesn't know our son is out there. What if he can't find Johnny, what if he hates me for being so selfish and keeping my son. Keeping a part of the Doctor. My Doctor,not his double?"**  
  
As Rose spoke she had sat down now on a chair and was crying. As she told Ianto all of this he felt her sadness but also had no idea how to comfort her. He took a moment to just get his emotions and thoughts straight and knelt down taking one of her hands in his and for a moment patting it.  
  
Meanwhile Jack was on the phone and as he listened to the phone ringing, he for a moment glanced out into the kitchen and saw Rose was sobbing and Ianto was hugging her. The line picked up and Jack began to speak.  
  
 **"Aah the sound of a nightingale. Martha Jones.. It's Jack listen.."**  
  
 **"Captain Cheesecake what do you want?"**  
  
  
The phone was answered by a annoyed sounding Mickey Smith as he shook his head and wondered what the pain in his arse Jack Harkness wanted now. Martha was in the shower and he had been about to join her when the mobile went off.  
  
 **"That's Beefcake Mickey mouse and can you put Martha on. It's important. I need to get in touch with the Doctor."**  
  
  
Jack told him as he used his administrator voice that usually commanded respect and action.  
  
 **"She's a bit tied up right now whatever it is you have to say say it to me and I will give her the message."**  
  
 **"Well untie her and put her on. It's about Rose Tyler. She's here in Cardiff .. Mickey?"**  
  
Jack could hear the phone make a sound as if it had been dropped and for a moment Mickey had looked at the receiver. Rose was back? It wasn't possible! He picked up the phone and put it to his ear and asked.  
  
 **"Are you sure it's Rose? Put her on the phone!"**  
  
Mickey told Jack as he was a bit nervous. Rose had been his one time Girlfriend and he cared about her still. He had moved on marrying Martha and his romantic feelings for Rose had ended long ago. However if Rose was back there was a problem as the Doctor had told him she could never come back. That the universe was in trouble if it happened and as he waited what felt like a long time which was really only seconds, Mickey began to pace.  
  
Jack walked into the kitchen and looked at Rose and Ianto as Ianto was still knelt at Rose's waist and trying to calm her. Rose looked at Jack and Jack handed her the phone.  
  
 **"It's Mickey, he wants to be sure it's you."**  
  
Rose nodded and said into the phone.  
  
 **"This is Rose Tyler, Rank Field agent serial number 14325768900. Torchwood,Norway. "**  
  
As she said this Ianto and Jack both looked at her in surprise. Rose just smiled quietly a moment amused by their faces and shook her head. On the other end of the line, Mickey for a moment was shocked but ended up smiling hearing Rose's voice and was convinced she was the genuine article.  
  
 **"Rose, what are you doing with Captain Cheesecake? I know you have better taste in men then him!"**  
  
  
Mickey said as he for a moment was lost what else to say to her as he could tell from her voice she was upset. Martha finished in the shower and was wrapped in her dressing gown wen she saw her husband was on the phone and he looked a bit shocked and worried.  
  
Rose began crying and told Mickey all that had happened but kept the part of the baby being the Doctors out of the conversation. Jack and Ianto both were rubbing her back trying to appease some of her worry.  
  
 **"What's going on love? Isn't that my phone?"**  
  
Martha asked as she sat down and Mickey for a moment jumped and took out a calming breath.  
  
 **"Put Jack on Rose and don't worry we'll do what we can. Martha it's Jack Harkness and it seems the bloody world is in trouble again. Ruddy wants the Doctor."**  
  
Mickey said rubbing his temples and going to the wardrobe and pulling out a suitcase. Martha watched Mickey as her and Jack talked and as she hung up the phone she sighed a moment and shook her head.  
  
Martha walked over and kissed Mickey gently a moment.She helped him to continue to pack. Luckily for them they were freelance agents and able to get away easily at a moments notice. Neither spoke as it was understood between them that they were to go to Cardiff.  
  
Martha and Mickey were out the door in a matter of minutes and in the automobile on their way to Ianto's flat. As Mickey drove Martha tried to ring the Doctor but kept getting the bloody voice mail. Martha was frustrated as she wanted to throw the phone or throttle the Doctor.  
  
She wondered what he could be doing at that moment to be so busy he didn't pick up his phone... 


	7. Traveling Through Space and Time

On the T.A.R.D.I.S.  
Traveling through space and time.  
  
The Doctor was currently sitting in the library and reading. He groaned a moment and removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He was tired and relaxing after having a really fantastic adventure yet as tired as he was, he also was feeling a bit restless and lonely. The book he was reading, didn’t help matters much either and he put it down with a sigh.  
He wondered what to do and where to go to next as he got up from the overstuffed threadbare sofa and for a moment stretched his arms over his head. He as he did this, the Doctor for a moment bounced up on his toes. The Doctor glanced again a moment at the book and shook his head. It had been one of those books Rose had brought on board when she had been his companion.  
  
For a moment he was sad as he thought of his beautiful Rose, the woman who held his heart and he wondered what she was doing in that moment. Was she happy with his other self? The Doctor hoped she was as for a moment he chuckled at the thought that perhaps Rose was reading one of those trashy novels. One like the one he was reading just now.  
  
 ** _:Only if every story could end up with the lovers together forever..::_**  
  
This was his thought a moment but then he blocked in his mind the images that thought had brought to him. Rose, his Rose so beautiful and warm and naked in his bed. Her body wrapped around him as they gave into the pleasures of the flesh. That night had been beautiful and precious to him. It was the first and the last time he would “Dance” with the woman he loved.  
  
These thoughts however did nothing but work him up physically and hurt him emotionally and so he tried not to think of that night, of Rose Tyler. In all of his Tenth incarnations he had never once felt this way about any of his companions. Well yes and no, if he was truly honest he had loved Sarah Jane a little bit and he cared about Martha.   
  
He had to admit he even loved Jack a little bit but also couldn’t stand to look at the Immortal as it made him dizzy. Jack being a fixed point and time was so wrong and yet he admitted only to himself, perhaps he himself the Doctor was a bit wrong and hasty at what he did where Jack was concerned. Jack seemed to him to be doing good in the universe despite being a fixed point of time, despite the fact he was impossible, an impossible being and yet the universe seemed to accept him.  
  
As he thought of Jack, the Tardis purred a moment and he could feel her contentment. Jack was one of her children, like himself and Rose..  
  
For a few mere seconds he hadn't thought of Rose, but then as always she clouded his mind with her face, her voice..Her body,her touch and.. Her love for him shining in her eyes as they made love. Her happiness surrounding him as he felt bliss for the first time in so many lifetimes..  
  
His love for Rose was stronger than anything he had ever felt in his nine hundred plus years. Even his now deceased wife back on Galifrey, he had not felt this much for. Even his Granddaughter Susan who he loved but it was different. It was a different kind of love he felt and he tried to not think of the last moments he spent with Rose. Rose, she haunted his dreams waking him shaking him to his very soul. Rose Tyler was a constant on his mind now as if she was as necessary to him as breathing or eating bananas. As always the effect of such thoughts of her had risen in him a frustration.  
  
He knew right now he needed a very cold shower and to not give into the temptation of the flesh… Because the images now surrounded him and he could remember all of it clearly. The smell of her vanilla shampoo as he kissed her ear. The way her hair fanned across his pillow as he kissed her and the feel of her wrapped around him holding him as he shuttered his release. As her face flushed in her own release. Now he was frustrated and ached and needed release.  
  
After he showered, he made his way to the control room donning a pinned striped blue and gray suit and a pair of banana yellow trainers. His brown coat completed his ensemble as he for a moment lovingly stroke his fingertips along the panel and hear the Tardis purr in appreciation.  
  
 **“It’s just you and me old girl, as it should be.”**  
  
The Doctor stated aloud as then he heard a sound and looked over at the phone that Martha Jones, one of his former companions had left for him in case she ever needed to contact him. As he picked it up the phone had stopped ringing and he frowned. The phone then beeped and he could see on the display he had several phone messages.  
  
He looked at it confused as he had no idea how to get the messages out of the phone. Martha had showed him but he had forgotten. He set the phone down with a sigh and rubbe3d his eyes again once more. The Doctor was tired. Physically and emotionally more so now then he had been earlier. He pulled a lever on the control panel and the Tardis she hummed a moment and he smiled.  
  
 **“Take me somewhere I don’t need to run away from my dear. Somewhere I can just sit with a cuppa tea and relax a bit.”**  
  
As he told the Tardis this however, she began to move through space and time and he sat down on the sofa a moment and tried to relax. He could not get the feeling in the back of his mind to stop telling him something was really off and wrong. Something just out of his vision was there and he had no idea what it was and it was making him a bit nutters.  
  
As the Tardis stopped and landed he for a moment just sighed and he hoped she had picked somewhere nice, where he could relax and have some bananas and not think about the troubles of the universe. That was the downside of being a time lord, the last time lord. He never got vacation as it always seemed someone was in needing of his help or he had to fix a problem because the whole fabric of time and space threatened to unravel.  
  
He was so tired of running. He was always running and he always would run. It was his destiny after all and to be the man who runs all alone.


	8. News From Flat Holm

Cardiff,Wales  
Mermaid Quay  
January 1st 2009  
  
  
After having had a nice breakfast at Crema Café, Jack,Ianto and Rose walked along Mermaid Quay to do a bit of shopping. Rose smiled as she window shopped. Rose who had never been in Cardiff before, was intrigued by her surroundings as well as momentarily she was excited to be able to go shopping. Momentarily all her thoughts and stresses were forgotten and she beamed happily with a radiant smile on her face.   
  
Ianto and Jack were walking with her as they held hands, both were enjoying Rose's good mood. Jack smiled as he for a moment lifted Ianto's hand and kissed his knuckles and smiled at his Welshman.  
  
Ianto was in thought as they had walked and he had not noticed at first the gesture. Ianto was trying to figure out how to help Rose. He knew that other than what they were doing at the moment, they did not have too much to work on to help solve her dilemma.  
  
With Tosh out on holiday and Owen with her, they did not at that moment have the computer genius' expertise. It was true, Ianto was a wiz himself on the computer system but he and Jack had discussed that it would give Rose a better chance if they waited for Toshiko to return the next day. Until then he, Ianto and Jack would do their best to help Rose get settled.   
  
Rose didn't mind the fact overly much that she was currently in a pair of Ianto's old jeans and a T shirt of Jacks, however she knew if she was going to be staying for any extended amount of time she would need better clothing then what she now wore. The sun dress she had arrived in was more or less ruined by the journey through the rift. As they were walking along now, they stopped in front of a shop called H Samual Jeweler's Cardiff and Rose smiled as she looked over at Jack and Ianto.   
  
Jack nodded quietly as he reached for the door and allowed Rose to enter as she was the lady of their party and he and Ianto entered together as the door was roomy enough for them both. Rose looked around a bit as Jack and Ianto were being helped with rings by one of the shop keepers.  
  
Unconsciously Rose twisted the engagement ring on her left ring finger and thought about John. She tried to plaster a smile on her lips but ended up frowning as she noticed what she was doing and decided to try and occupy herself a moment with looking at necklaces. As she did her eyes fell upon a simple heart locket and she smiled.   
  
Ianto looked up and over at Rose and then raised an eyebrow at Jack. Jack followed Ianto's gaze a moment as he was paying for the rings and he asked her.   
  
 **"Find something that caught your eye Rosie?"**  
  
Rose turned to look at Jack and Ianto and shook her head a moment. She looked again a moment at the locket and then walked over to where Jack and Ianto were standing and smiled.   
  
 **It's nothing Jack, just was in thought is all. So have you found the rings you and Ianto wanted?"**  
  
Rose asked this as she knew she didn't want to worry Jack or Ianto with her own worries. For a second she had forgotten everything as she had looked and concentrated on the golden filigree heart. Jack nodded as he showed Rose the rings before handing them back to the jewelers to size and inscribe them.   
  
 **"They will be ready in a day or two Mr Harkness."**  
  
The shop keeper assured him and Jack gave him his cellular number to be called when the rings were ready. Jack had not even bothered to correct the shop keeper as he saw through Rose's fake smile. He walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and asked her quietly.   
  
 **"Are you sure? I mean it's a pretty locket and how about you try it on? Let's see how it looks on you."**  
  
As he said this Jack was handed the locket and Rose grunted unladylike a moment but turned to let Jack clasp it on her and it fell down to rest in the hollow between where she knew her breasts were.   
  
 **"It's beautiful. No,don't dare remove it Rose. Shop keep we'll also take this necklace. "**  
  
It was Ianto who said this as he smiled and Rose felt her eyes despite her trying to keep them at bay, prick with unshed tears.  
  
Ianto just smiled as he paid for the necklace and Rose hugged him. Ianto paused a moment as the feelings again assaulted him. It was as if Rose was familiar, it wasn't a bad feeling but need to comfort her swirled around him.   
  
 **"Umm should I be worried?"**  
  
Jack asked jokingly as Ianto and Rose stood there a moment unmoving in the embrace.   
  
 **"No, of course not silly Jack! Thank you Ianto. I really do like it. But it's a bit much! You shouldn't have done so!"**  
  
Rose began to admonish as she looked down a moment at the necklace then back at the man who was becoming a good friend. Rose found it was true, she was genuinely fond of Ianto and it felt to her that she had known him her whole life.   
  
 **"It's nothing Rose. If it wasn't for you, I'd never have met Jack and we'd not be here today getting wedding rings. So think of it as a small token of thanks for giving me the best thing I have ever had in my life."**  
  
As Ianto said this however, Rose was a little confused but she just smiled despite that and was beaming, grinning ear to ear as they walked onward around the shops.  
  
A few hours later they were having luncheon at a café and the Suv was filled with bags. Rose felt a bit troubled by the amount of things that they had bought her. However Jack and Ianto had insisted and they were waiting now for their food when Jack's cellular phone rang.   
  
 **"It's Helen, sorry I have to take this. Excuse me Rose."**  
  
Jack said as he got up and kissed her cheek and then kissed Ianto gently on the lips.  
  
 **"I'll just be a minute.**  
  
Jack told him as he walked over to stand near the Suv a moment and listened to the woman on the phone. Ianto's eyes followed Jack and he could see the immortal was pacing a moment as he talked and Ianto could see the look on Jack's face clearly. Something was troubling Jack as he saw the immortal run a hand through his hair.   
  
Ianto had talked to Jack the night before about the possibility that Rose's fiancée or baby might be at the Flat Holm facility. Jack had then left a message for Helen as he knew Ianto could be very correct in that estimation. As Jack listened to Helen, he found out indeed a recent new resident was now housed in their facility.  
  
Jack closed his eyes a moment as he was getting the description of the man and then asked for a photo to be sent to his phone. Jack hung up and waited for the photo as he walked back to where Rose and Ianto were sitting. The food had arrived a moment before and so he just for the moment ignored the incoming message and began to eat.   
  
They were finishing their meal and Rose was taking tea, when Jack picked his phone out of the great coat and went to look at the picture. He bit his lip a moment as it indeed was as he had feared. In the photo was the exact likeness of the Doctor, Jack didn't know how to tell Rose that her lover was at Flat Holm.  
  
Helen had told him that this John doe had arrived a week before banged up pretty badly. The only word they could get out of him was Rose. His right arm was gone, clean cut or severed by the looks of it. Jack had feared it, knowing that Rose already had so many worries. If a grown man like John Smith, was messed up like that from the Rift..  
  
Luckily Rose had not noticed this and had excused herself to freshen up a bit. Jack watched her walk to the ladies loo and let out a long held breath and shook his head.   
  
 **"Jack is it him? "  
**  
 **"Yeah it is. It's John Smith. He's pretty messed up also."  
**  
Ianto stood up and walked over and pulled Jack up a moment to hug him. Ianto nor Jack cared at the moment that they were standing there hugging. Ianto who normally was rather shy and private about PDA with Jack went in and kissed Jack gently a moment to calm him.   
  
 **"She needs to know Ianto. I know it'll be difficult but.."  
  
** Ianto grew quiet as he saw Jack was looking behind him and Ianto turned and blushed slightly as Rose stood there behind him now. Her arms crossed over her chest and looked up at both Jack and Ianto with a heavy scowl.  
  
 **"What do I need to know? And don't tell me nothing. Who was that Jack? Is this about Johnny or John?"  
**  
Rose asked as she for a moment just wrapped her arms around her waist and looked at them. Rose told herself she would not cry. She would not lose it in public. Ianto helped her as Jack went to pay for the lunch and they walked over to the SUV.  
  
 **"They found a man. We aren't completely sure if it is your fiancée. He's at Flat Holm. It's a Torchwood run facility for people who come in from the Rift who need our help and can't be left to survive in society on their own."**  
  
Ianto began as Jack paid for the meal and had started to come back over to them. Jack shook his head sadly as the last part of Ianto's explanation had reached his ears.   
  
 **"We're not 100 percent sure Rose. We won't be until I can go to Flat Holm. Fortunately we are at Mermaid Quay and could quite easily normally take the ferry over there to the island. However the normal ferry isn't running today with it being a holiday. I suppose we could go today if we took the Torchwood Yacht but it's.. he's not in a good way Rose.**  
  
Jack said this hugging her with one arm and rubbing circles in her back trying to soothe her with the other hand. Rose tensed up a moment at Jack's words. If John was alive but changed by the Rift in a way that he was placed in a home where he could not function normally in society.. Then what would be the outcome of her baby?  
 **  
"Just John though not Johnny? Jack you would tell me if my baby.. that is. Jack I have to see John for myself. How bad is it?"**  
  
Rose asked this as she pulled back and looked up at Jack with pleading eyes. Jack took a calming breath a moment and shook his head solemnly.   
  
 **"It's just John, the Doctors double. No baby,and pretty messed up. According to Helen well.."**  
  
Jack reluctantly told her everything and then added.   
  
 **"Helen sent me a picture. It's not pretty. I'm so sorry. I wish there would be more we could do for him. When we go, perhaps we can see if there is. But I trust Helen and the Flat Holm staff. They are the best medical professionals we can afford and believe me, Torchwood can afford the best."  
**  
Jack apologized as he handed Rose the phone and tried to look down and not at her, not wanting to see the heartbreak on her face.   
  
Rose looked at the picture and nodded silently.   
  
 **"Well then, how soon can we go visit? I know it's not pleasant to look at. But if there is a chance he'll be fine Jack. Regardless he is still John Smith. So I'm a big girl Jack I think I can handle it. I've dealt with Daleks and was there at Canary Wharf. I can handle seeing my fiancée with a missing arm and I can even accept that he may not remember who I am."**  
  
As she said this, all her pain turned inside to hope and was fueled by the determination that made up this young and small scrap of a girl Rose Tyler. Rose squared her shoulders now as her mind was now made up and she was more than determined to see this through.  
  
At the mention of Canary Wharf, Ianto drew in a breath and he closed his eyes. Rose noticed this and found herself wanting to comfort the young Welshman. Jack was however there already holding his fiancée and Ianto just was silent. However after a moment he just relaxed and looked over at Rose.  
  
 **"I was at Canary Wharf as well. At the time I was a junior researcher and Lisa she.. She's gone now but I am still only one of the Twenty Seven survivors of the day the Daleks and Cyberman decided to attack. Lisa was my girlfriend.  
  
I've made my peace with Lisa's passing. Because of Jack, I've found meaning and happiness in my life again. I'm alright really. Just mention of that still will always make a part of me upset. I'll never forget that day but I am stronger than to let it control my life.   
  
Jack and I mourned together for a time after it happened, as he though that you had died there too. Your name was on the list of dead persons. However the Doctor told him differently so he told me."  
**  
As Ianto told her this Jack released him slowly and Ianto found himself hugged fiercely by Rose and for a moment it took the breath out of him. She hugged him around his middle and lay her head on his chest. Rose hadn't meant to bring up something to hurt Ianto and he knew this as he gently pulled back from her.   
  
 **"Let me make a few phone calls and I will see if I can get Artie out here to take the yacht out for a bit. Well right then! How about we go back to our flat and you can freshen up a bit while I make those phone calls?"**  
  
Ianto said as he opened the car door for Rose and settling her in before he closed the door and looked at his own fiancée a moment. Jack nodded as Ianto kissed him gently and he handed Jack the keys to the SUV as he replied to Jack.  
  
 **"Let's go home Jack and get Rose settled. I know Artie was out of town visiting his daughter in Edinburgh for Christmas but he might be back now. If not we could take the ferry tomorrow."  
  
** Jack nodded and took Ianto's hand in his a moment just letting his fingers linger as Ianto handed him the keys. Jack looked at his lover, fiancée and nodded and wordlessly gave Ianto strength.   
  
 **"If not I could take her with my Vortex manipulator. I know how to unlock it now thanks to Martha. Speaking of Martha,she and Mickey will be here in a few hours. So let's go home and get the guest room ready to welcome them and ask Martha what she thinks about all this. I mean maybe she's talked to the Doctor and or has gotten through to him by now. Either way she's a doctor as well and might be able to access something the normal Flat Holm staff doesn't about John Smith."**  
  
Jack asked and told the Welshman then he kissed Ianto's forehead tenderly a moment and Ianto nodded.   
 **  
"Okay Cariad, let's go home. We can discuss this further there."**  
  
Ianto told him opening his car door and getting into the passenger side door and sitting down. Jack smiled as he knew that Ianto was not one to say, even to him that he needed a cuddle. But Jack would give him one, once they were alone.   
  
Jack knew he sure could use one himself right about now too.


	9. Martha & Mickey Arrive in Cardiff

Jack and Ianto's Cartref (Home)  
Cardiff, Wales  
  
Rose was very quiet as they arrived at the house. She said not a word as she took the shopping bags to her room and placed them on the bed. For a moment she just sat and looked out the window.   
  
Tears silently rolled down her cheeks as she took a moment to reflect on what had happened so far. Her baby was gone and his father was unreachable. More also the man who she was engaged to was in trouble and possibly insane. She had seen the picture that Jack reluctantly shown her and feared the worst for little John.  
  
If John Smith, also known as the Doctors double was in that rough of shape, what could be the outcome of her sweet baby boy? The tears silently a moment rolled down her cheeks. Rose then shook her head. No she would not believe her baby was dead. There had to be a way for him to be alive and well. Perhaps they were all mistaken and it was someone else at this place of Jack's and Torchwood's called Flat Holm.   
  
Rose sat and wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her head and face on them and gave into the sadness swelling and bursting through her. She knew she had to have faith but it seemed impossible. She had so many questions.  
  
 _: Where was her baby? Was he alive? If he was who was taking care of him? Would she ever hold him again? Was he even now calling out to her somewhere in time and space?:_  
  
To say she was terrified was an understatement. As she sat there she knew she had to buck up and not let the thoughts stop her. She had to believe her baby was alive. She knew that she, Rose Jacqueline Tyler would not give up until her baby was back with her.   
  
She wiped the tears out of her eyes and vowed to herself that she would be strong now. She needed to be.   
  
 _: After all it does no good to cry and mourn now. If mum was here she would be telling me to pick me self-up and keep going wouldn't she? I will find Johnny and we will be together again. The Doctor I have faith he will help me. He will help us find our baby boy._  
  
This was her thought as she stood up and went to the wardrobe and began putting the things Ianto and Jack had bought her. As she did this she was thankful that she had a good friend in Captain Jack Harkness and a budding friendship with Ianto Jones. She, Rose was really starting to like the younger Welshman a bit and she was sincerely happy for him and Jack. She smiled a moment as she thought of Jack Harkness doing domestic.   
  
 _: Who would have believed it?:_  
  
 _: Ianto really must be very special to have captured and tamed Jack's heart. But then again Jack is a good man and they move and work so well together. They balance each other. :_  
  
As these thoughts surrounded her, In the kitchen Ianto was making lunch and thinking about Rose Tyler and her situation. He knew from experience with the rift, that there were no certainties. The baby could be alive but where to start looking? He hoped that Jack's Doctor could prove to have some real insight as he looked over through the window and saw Jack pacing back and forth out the window in the garden.   
  
Jack was on the phone again, trying to reach the Doctor. Again the phone went to voice mail and Jack cursed as he hung up and shook his head. He wanted to throw and toss the phone but sighed and thrust it in his pocket.   
  
Jack was beside himself in worry for Rose and sad for her as she was a sweet young woman who hadn't deserved this happening to her. As it was he was sad for Rose but also a part of him was happy that she was with him again. He rubbed his forehead a moment then looked up and over at Ianto standing in the kitchen. He, Jack was a very lucky man indeed. He had a beautiful, no gorgeous Welshman who loved him as much as he loved Ianto back. He knew that despite feeing sadness for Rose, he was happy.   
  
For once in his life and it was a very long life, Captain Jack Harkness was happy and as he entered the house and made his way towards the kitchen, he promised himself not to take a moment for granted.   
  
Ianto had just finished making sandwiches and was making coffee when he felt arms wrap around him and a kiss to his left ear. Ianto smiled as he turned his head and he and Jack for a moment shared a chaste kiss. The kiss began to turn more heated as Ianto turned and Jack groaned and pressed Ianto against the kitchen counter. Pressed against him, Ianto could feel Jack’s erection evident and he moaned as the kiss was broken and they looked into each other’s eyes.   
Ianto squirmed a moment and bit his lip as Jack leaned and kissed him along his neck and nipped at Ianto’s collarbone.   
 **  
“Jack... Oh Jack... Fuck Jack stop we can’t Rose is in the other... “**  
  
Ianto began but he became silent as Jack gave him a love bite and then licked against it with his tongue. All thoughts were gone then as Ianto was grabbing Jack pulling him closer; Ianto’s hands were fisted into Jack’s shirt as they both began to rock against each other both feeling their own erections straining against their trousers and one another.   
  
A cough stopped them as they both turned to look at Rose who had just entered the kitchen. Ianto’s face for a moment flushed and he straightened his tie. Jack was motionless as he took a moment to inhale and try and calm down.   
 **  
“Sorry Rose, lunch is ready just making the coffee now and Martha and Mickey should be here shortly.”**  
  
Ianto told her as Jack kissed Ianto on the forehead and smirked swatting him playfully on the bottom before turning and lifted a plate to sit before Rose who looked at it and shook her head.   
 **  
“Not hungry.”**  
  
Rose remarked as she just had her hands folded on the table. Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a hug and told her.   
  
 **“You have to eat and keep up your strength. We can’t have you becoming sick now can we? That would do you neither good nor your son when we find him.”**  
  
Jack told her this as he was trying to think positively. He then tickled her trying to get her to smile. For a moment all Rose did was squirm but soon she found herself laughing and after a minute she was laughing and her sadness for a second or two forgotten.   
  
Then the dam broke inside Rose and she was crying on Jack's chest as he was caressing her hair and trying to calm her.   
  
"That's it, let it out Rose. I promise you I will do whatever I can to help. You have Torchwood at your disposal Rose Tyler. We will do everything we can to find your baby John. As it is Martha and Mickey should be here shortly and we'll figure it out. Try not to worry okay and eat your lunch it's getting cold,"  
  
Jack told her as her sobs were subsiding and her tremors were ceasing. Rose pulled back from Jack's chest and gasped as she had now gotten the shirt he was wearing sodding. Jack just handed her a napkin to which she blew her nose and gave her a hug.   
  
Ianto whilst this was going on had heard the door and someone knock and was letting in Mickey and Martha.   
 **  
"Hello Martha and you must be Mickey? Come in I made lunch. It's not much just some sandwiches."**  
 **  
"Thank you Ianto, oh yes this is my husband Mickey Smith. Mickey this is Ianto Jones and he's Jack's boyfriend."**  
  
The men were introduced and shook hands then Ianto led them to the kitchen where Rose was now quietly blowing her nose and her eyes were red from crying. Ianto found himself rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her and looked over her head at Jack who looked very worried.


	10. Blue Police Boxes and Confused Doctor Oh MY!!!

Jack and Ianto's Cartref (Home)  
The Kitchen  
Cardiff, Wales  
  
Ianto was soothing Rose as she for the moment couldn't stop the flow of her tears. Martha, Jack and Mickey looked on quietly feeling a little awkward. Martha nodded to Jack and Mickey and made her way out of the kitchen and to the garden.   
  
Martha was dialing the mobile. She wondered again, why the doctor had not picked up. Was he in trouble again? She became a little bit worried for a moment when the mobile went to voice mail again and she left a message and hung up.   
  
Martha went back into the kitchen and all heads turned to look at her except for Rose who was wiping her eyes on one of Ianto's handkerchiefs.   
  
 **  
"Still no answer, look I'm going to keep trying and sooner or later we'll get him. I know he'll help. The doctor always knows what to do."**  
  
Martha said this trying to be positive and sound it, however she was worried and it showed to Mickey and Jack who both knew that if there was trouble reaching the Doctor..  
  
Rose was silently thinking as she wiped her tears gently. She knew that crying wasn't going to solve anything and neither was sitting there doing nothing. She stood up and looked at the others a moment clearing her throat.  
  
 **"If he can't be reached, then it can't be helped. sitting here is not doing anything at all. Jack, you showed me the image you received from what was that place called?"  
**  
Rose asked this as Ianto supplied the information.   
  
 **"Flat Holm, and I'll make the calls.Excuse me a moment."  
**  
Ianto had his PDA out and cellular and excused himself to the livingroom.   
  
Jack hugged Rose and nodded. He placed his hands a moment on each of her cheeks and looked at her in the eyes.   
  
 **"We'll figure it out. I know it looks bad but maybe the picture is bad,cellulars aren't know for looking the greatest in photos after all and regardless you have me and Ianto.."**  
  
As Jack told her this Martha had gone to try again and reach the Doctor. She sighed and she lay her head a moment on her husband's chest. Mickey's arms wrapped around her and he kissed the top of her head.   
  
 **"Don't worry sweetheart."  
**  
Mickey told her as she had just nodded and wrapped her arms around Mickey's waist and snuggled closer to him a moment.   
  
Ianto was on the phone and pacing back and forth when he heard a sound and looked up into the side garden and watched as their was a flash and a blue Police box appeared. The others had also heard this and were making their way towards the T.A.R.D.I.S. when the door swung open and out stepped the Doctor. He looked at Jack in surprise as well as Martha and Mickey and a man he did not know and Rose.   
  
The Doctor opened his mouth to ask what they were all doing there when he took a double take and looked at Rose Tyler.  
  
 **"Rose, what are you doing here?"  
**  
He asked this running a hand through his short brown locks and his cinnamon brown eyes showing great concern. He at once found himself shoved back against the outer wall of the T.A.R.D.I.S. and had a quivering female in his arms.   
  
Rose had hugged him and was crying now again,the Doctor looked down a moment at the top of her head then up sharply at the others observing the reunion.   
  
 **"Kindly please explain what is going on here."  
**  
He asked of them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been awhile since I have updated this. Sorry! real life tends to get in the way. Anyways here is the next chapter. to your enjoyment. 
> 
> For those who have waited and commented and given me kudos on this, thank you, I hope this will be up to your standards and to your enjoyment!
> 
> Goddess bless <3 Alexa

Jack and Ianto's Cartref (Home)  
The Garden  
Cardiff, Wales

For a moment no one spoke. The Doctor just looked on utterly confused. He looked at the others a moment then back to the woman in his arms crying. 

Rose quietly drew herself away from the Doctor's chest and looked up into the man she loves eyes. She opened her mouth to speak when Martha spoke instead. 

"You would know if you bothered to check your messages! Let me guess, you have forgotten how to retrieved them again?!?!?"

Martha said as the Doctor nodded and frowned. 

"I may be a Time Lord but I am all thumbs with your technology. I just know that I asked the old girl to take me somewhere where I don't have to run for awhile. I know I did not leave our universe to get here so I wonder why is it Rose is here? Also, why are we in Cardiff and who is that man standing next to Jack?"

The Doctor asked as he for a moment put on his black framed glasses and looked at Ianto in question. Ianto let out a sigh and looked over at Jack a moment squeezing his fiancee's hand before replying. 

"I'll put the kettle on. I purpose some tea and some very strong coffee is due. Also to answer your question sir, my name is Ianto Jones, this is Jack's and my home and we should probably all sit down before we discuss the theory of why Rose is here. "

Ianto said this, as he turned and walked back into the house and began to fill the tea kettle with water and also to make some Coffee for himself and Jack. Ianto was not happy. However, he knew that he would behave himself and be proper to the Doctor. 

Jack shook his head as he watched Ianto go. He was thankful that Ianto was behaving properly but he knew his Welshman was unhappy. Jack led the others inside to the sitting room and then excused himself to go assist Ianto. As he made his way into the kitchen Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist and held him close. Ianto relaxed back into Jack's embrace and closed his eyes a moment. 

In the sitting room, Martha had unlocked the Doctors messages and he was listening to them. He frowned as he did so. Next to him on the sofa, Rose sat with her hands on her lap and not said a word. As the last message played, the Doctor lowered the phone and he wordlessly took Rose's hand in his that was sitting on her lap. 

Rose closed her eyes as she let out a sigh and then opened her mouth to explain when Ianto and Jack entered with the coffee and tea. Rose poured the tea for the Doctor, and herself whilst the others had settled for coffee.

Rose began her explanation, she told the Doctor of how there was a storm and about the rift and landing in Cardiff. She for the moment omits the part where the baby was his but told him of John, his double and her son. 

"So here I am. I woke up here last night and Jack and Ianto have been kind to me. Jack's people have this place called Flat Holm, wasn't it? Yeah, I think that was what it was and it seems that possibly John is there. However, we are unsure about our son and I need to find my baby!"

Rose began to tear up again and the Doctor nodded as he drew her into his arms and held her. He closed his eyes as he heard and could feel her pain. He for the moment allowed himself to feel a little grief as well but then he knew that he had no right to be holding this woman as she had moved on with his human self and they had a child together.

"I will do what I can Rose Tyler.However, for the time being perhaps we can use my T.A.R.D.I.S. to stabilize you for being in this dimension. I know that if this is left unguarded the consequences can be dire. Timey Whimey stuff and all. Come, besides the old girl will want to see you again."

This is what Ten said as he tried to not think about the way the woman in his presence was filling him with such want and desire. He knew he had to for her, allow nothing to happen. He knew she was happy with his human self and he also was certain that she did not love him that way any longer. 

Rose nodded as she rose and she squared her shoulders. She would not cry any longer. it was obvious to her that her doctor was only trying to help her as a friend. He did not love her the way she loved him. She told herself she would not fall apart and would be strong. 

The others in the room sans Jack and Ianto did not register anything a miss or out of the ordinary. Ianto was not happy with the man,aliens visit and also was a bit annoyed as he would notice the alien looking at him a time or two. It was only for Jack's benefit he,Ianto did not snap on the Doctor. 

Ianto watched as Rose went to the TA.R.D.I.S with the Doctor and he sighed a moment in relief. Soon the Doctor would leave and Rose would be sorted out. He would have time to spend with his Immortal alone and not have to deal with these persons again.

Ianto would soon come to know this would not be the case however...


End file.
